


Take A Deep Breath

by mrc2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Hugs, Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), Pining Lance (Voltron), Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Temporary Character Death, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrc2/pseuds/mrc2
Summary: 5 times Keith stopped breathing + 1 Time Keith had breath to give.





	Take A Deep Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over my sick days when I was home from school this week therefore please excuse typos you may find in there.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and leave a comment and kudos.

**1\. Drowning**.

Keith's bayard flew from his grip and skidded across the uneven terrain, too far away for him to make a quick duck and grab. The Galra soldier had its gun held high, smoke seeming to whirl up around it having just shot the sword out of Keith's hand. The former red paladin glared at the Galra, fingers curled into fists. Once that gun started powering up, he'd have a chance to jump for his bayard. It would be harder to manoeuvre a powered gun, already aimed and ready to shoot.

The other Paladins were fighting, freeing the civilians from the troop of Galra that had invaded. That was the mission. Free the planet from Galra domination. Keith could see Pidge and Lance alongside Shiro all holding the enemy back as Allura and Hunk escorted the civilians to safety. Keith was meant to be holding them back too but this asshole right here had managed to back him towards the edge of the canyon they had conveniently decided to fight by. It was a massive drop, Keith doubted anyone would survive a fall that far, but then he had realised upon looking down that there were a river at the bottom. Keith didn't know how deep it was but it lessened the chances of death when falling. But it would probably hurt like a bitch.

He shifted his right foot back, ready to leap, only to feel his heel brush over a gap. He heard little rocks hitting the edges of the canyon as they dropped. Keith spared a glance back and down and hissed between his teeth. He didn't need to call for help, he could handle this.

Except, he couldn't.

The sharp 'sshp' of the gun powering up sounded as the Galra readied to shoot. Keith waited until last minute before making a leap for his bayard. The laser missed, his poorly-formed plan having worked. However, just as he grabbed his bayard, his ankle decided that it was going to give out at that exact moment. It twisted causing him to lose his balance and tumble to the side.

And over the edge.

"Keith!" He heard his team cry in unison as he dropped. Keith's eyes were wide and shocked as he fell, staring up at the edge. Falling always felt weird, but the Paladins had all gotten used to it thanks to Allura's twisted way of training. So, Keith didn't let out a sound as he fell. He just pulled his arms close to his chest and his legs close to himself. He was going to canon ball the hell out of this river.

The last thing he saw before hitting the water was someone clad in white and blue diving over the canyon's edge towards him before everything went black.

When he came to, it was with a sharp jolt and a major case of confusion. He coughed, more like gurgled, then he was rolled onto his side so he could empty his lungs of the unwelcome water that had gathered in them. A soothing hand rubbed at his back and a voice he recognised easily as Shiro was telling him 'it was okay, take a minute'.

"Jesus, Keith... Don't just fall like that." Pidge warned once he was done taking deep gulps of air. That seemed to trigger his his memories. The Galra, jumping for his bayard, his ankle being a bitch and the fall before his world had erupted in pain as he had hit the water.

"Never jump into water at that height, it feels like hitting a pile of bricks." Keith said, voice rough and scratchy thanks to the water. Shiro helped him up into a seating position, gentle hand on his shoulder. His ankle flared up in pain as he went to shift his legs. "Jeez, ow." He hissed through gritted teeth. Not only did his ankle ache but his chest was stinging in reminder. He seemed to have swallowed a lot of water. A few droplets of water escaped a strand of his hair that had plastered to his forehead, falling down his cheek and catching at his jawline before falling onto his lap.

"Allura's told Coran to get a healing pod ready for you." Shiro said, "You'll be all healed and ready to fight before you know it." Keith just nodded in acknowledgment.

"You stopped breathing, Keith!" Hunk blurted from behind him. Keith's eyes shot wide, head whirling around to look up at the yellow paladin. The fear in the young man's eyes was evident, he'd been terrified to lose a friend. He... He stopped breathing? Completely? "D-Don't do that again! Just call us for help, you know we'd be there within seconds!"

"Lance jumped in after you." Allura spoke, her voice a little more strained than what Keith was used to. "He left his post to save you. The current in that water is very strong, we could've lost two Paladins had Lance not had his impeccable swimming talents. He grabbed you and used his jet pack to get you back up here. Shiro performed that task you humans call CPR. Your heart had stopped, Keith." This new information had Keith's chest tightening and his wide eyes snapping to look at Lance who stood a small distance behind Pidge. Lance had saved him. He'd risked his life, he could've died too but he'd jumped to save Keith. The black paladin felt something stutter in his chest. His heart?

The Red Paladin was drenched. His hair was stuck flat to his head, dripping with water and his armour was soaked. His eyes were downcast and he was troubling his bottom lip between his teeth. However, when seeming to feel everyone's eyes on him, he looked up at everyone then down at Keith. He'd obviously not been listening to the conversation. That familiar shit-eating was on Lance's face within seconds though Keith didn't forget the troubled look on his face. Lance gave an exaggerated bow, dipping his head and stretching a graceful arm out to his side.

"I'm your knight in shining armour, oh damsel in distress." Lance said, raising his head to look at the Black paladin to find Keith scowling at him. Keith didn't like being compared to a damsel in distress, it made him sound weak. He was far from weak.

"Your armour isn't shining. It's got mud on it." Keith commented, making sure his facial expression read that he was clearly unimpressed. Lance's expression sharpened in disgust as he looked down at his armour to find that it was indeed covered in splotches of mud that must've caught on it in the river. It was amusing watching him attempt to swat it off only to get it on his hands then whine in distress. Keith wasn't the only one who was finding amusement at the sight, the others were too. He could see Pidge snickering, heard Shiro chuckling beside him. Allura was just shaking her head with a small smile. He could hear Hunk laughing behind him. Keith was glad the situation was more laughable now.

"Okay, okay, you both look like drowned rats. Can we get back to the castle so they can dry off?" Pidge piped up, still snickering to herself. Drowned rats? He heard Lance let out an offended gasp.

"Drowned rats? Now listen here, you lil' gremlin...!"

 

*

 

**2\. Hugging.**

Keith had been away on a duo mission with Shiro, a diplomatic meeting. Keith knew the only reason he was there was to help protect Shiro had an attack occurred, and the fact that he was the one with the black lion helped too. Aliens trusted the black lion, the leader of Voltron. Therefore Allura had told him to go. She had told him it would help him learn how to speak in diplomatic manners, learn how to accomplish these missions on his own. Now, Keith really wasn't one for this sort of thing. Communication really wasn't his forté. He was more of a shoot first ask questions later. Or, his bayard's case, slice first ask questions later.

The mission lasted almost a week. The aliens were welcoming, provided the two of them with massive feasts each night and gave them selections of earth-like fruits for breakfast. They didn't have any meat, the race were known herbivores. The queen was extremely excited to meet them though she had had many requests. All of which the two of them had to perform themselves. It had taken three days to do them all. Take down a Galran mine on the opposite side of the mountain range these aliens lived in. It had been easy thanks to the lion. They'd gone and gave forehead touches to all of the alien children, it was seen as a display of protection for the alien culture (in which the Voltron was promising to protect them all). There were many other requests that needed to be done also.

When the two of them returned to the Castle, they hadn't expected to be hug tackled by a very happy Hunk. Keith wasn't one for hugs so he managed to weasel his way out of the group hug, leaving Shiro and Hunk to have their cuddle. Hunk, gave Shiro a tight squeeze, telling him he was glad he was back well and safe. Shiro's feet came off the floor at the tightness of the hug. Boy was Keith glad he wasn't in those arms right then. However, when Hunk let go of Shiro, he immediately turned on Keith and gave his friend a large smile.

"C'mere." He beckoned with wide arms, walking towards the black paladin, "Let me give you a welcome back hug." Keith didn't have a chance to respond before Hunk was hurrying towards him and wrapping large arms around Keith's significantly smaller body. He squeezed incredibly hard and Keith lost all oxygen he had in his lungs. He could see Shiro smiling fondly at the two over Hunk's shoulder. Keith hit him with his best, 'help me!' expression only for the older man to find amusement in it.

He couldn't breathe! He honestly underestimated how strong Hunk was. This hug was monstrous. Too tight, too tight, too tight. Wow, it really hurt his ribs too.

Hunk let go and placed him down, Keith hadn't realised he'd risen off the ground. He took a deep inhale, raising his eyes to see Hunk's beaming smile. Well, upon seeing how happy the yellow paladin was to see that the two of them were alright, Keith forgave him for the aching ribs and the fact he was slightly breathless. Who could stay mad at the literal human sunshine that was Hunk?

 

*

 

**3\. Hanging.**

How was he supposed to know that this stupid alien race had holy slugs? Slugs! They were gooey and disgusting. Bright purple and had to be at least thirty centimetres long. Keith hadn't been looking down when he stood on one. It was an accident! He hadn't meant anything by it! It wasn't him saying that their holy slugs should screw their goo to the sticking place. He honestly hadn't seen it. But these aliens, known as the Xzyleps, weren't taking 'it was an accident' as an answer. To them, it was disrespect of the highest level.

They'd restrained the rest of the Paladins while Keith stood on a podium made of what seemed to be a very large, cut-down tree. Keith was facing the others, forced by a clawed hand on the back of his neck, watching them all struggle as the Xzylep warriors held them within their own clawed hands. They had all been forced to kneel, bayards and helmets thrown into a pile to the side and out of reach. Shiro had a bruised cheekbone from where the Xylep 'Royal guard' had hit him with a rock to stop him when he'd first escaped. Hunk was tugging at his arms which were held behind him. Pidge was hissing insults at the one holding her, at the Xzyleps holding the others and at the king that stood behind Keith. Allura was completely still. Her eyes were glued on the king. Keith's heart broke a little at the sight of Lance, who's eyebrows were scrunched in pain. He had a deep scratch running from his cheek bone to his jawline that was surely going to scar. Whoever caused that was going to answer to Keith's fist. Many, many times.

"We apologise profusely, your majesty." Allura spoke, her voice calm.

The reason behind why Keith was standing up here was unknown to him. To all of them aside from the Xzyleps. It was starting to get him slightly twitchy. He refused to let himself be scared. He wasn't going to let the Xzyleps see fear within him, nor was he going to show fear in front of his fellow Paladins.

"Your apology has been declined." The king responded, his voice deep and gravely. It wasn't an odd style of voice coming from aliens that looked like tiger-men. They had the features of a tiger, striped orange and black fur. Their eyes were sharp green, slitted and their teeth were scarily big. However, they had human features such as their standing posture, their speech and hands. Their hands were covered in fur and had sharp claws. Extremely sharp. An example of what they could do was clearly shown on Lance's face. That thought made Keith clench his jaw in anger. "Your Black Paladin has committed a grave sin that must be punished."

"It was an accident." Allura said. The amount of times that had been said during their time here was innumerable, "We are sorry having no knowledge of your culture." Her head ducked down as she apologised earnestly, "He did not know."

"Now you know." Came the reply, "Let this paladin's execution be an example." That caused Keith's breath to stop momentarily. Execution? Judging by his team's reactions, he'd heard him right. He was going to be executed because he accidentally squished a bug. This was crazy! It wasn't right! How was he supposed to know that killing that slug would have him bloody killed? He felt panic claw at his chest.

The other Paladins weren't happy. Shiro was pulling desperately, trying to get to Keith. His Galra arm started heating up only for his human are to be pulled at an agonising angle that had him letting out a pained grunt. Allura looked murderous. The alliance with this race was not going to work, they were officially considered as an enemy by the princess. And you honestly didn't want to be the princess' enemy. Hunk was shouting, begging the king to let Keith go. He kept repeating that it wasn't Keith's fault, it wasn't Keith's fault, he swears it isn't Keith's fault! Pidge angrily shouted at the King, told him he was a weak coward. A jerk. An asshole. A shrivelled dick. All of which went unnoticed by the Xzylep. Lance was troubling his bottom lip again. That look on his face was back, the same look that had been there when Keith had drowned.

Something was suddenly looped around his neck, once, twice. Keith had a second to take a look up to see the 'rope' was more of a vine that a few Xzyleps, that had settled in a tree above them, were holding before he was yanked upwards and off the ground, the vine around his neck tight enough to stop his breathing all together. His hands gripped at it, fingers trying desperately to get underneath the vines as he kicked his legs. He could see the others all desperately trying to get to him. He was a lot higher than he had been on the broken tree trunk. He had to be several feet up in the air. Shit. He couldn't breathe!

He was letting out choking gasps, trying so hard to get oxygen into his lungs but failing. He couldn't breathe! Shit, he really... He really couldn't breathe! He was getting hanged as execution for killing a slug by accident. Hanging wasn't even used as a punishment on Earth anymore. For fuck's sake... Wow... Everything was getting blurry. The shouting was getting muffled like he was underwater. He was blinking repeatedly, desperately trying to breathe. His limbs were growing way too heavy to be natural.

There was suddenly a commotion of blurry movement beneath him. The edge of his vision was turning black. He couldn't raise his arms anymore. He must've been up here for a few minutes. The commotion down there was going absolutely crazy. There was shouting, Allura was yelling something. Keith couldn't make out what it was. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. Shit shit shit.

Then suddenly he could. The pressure was gone but he was also falling. He hit the tree trunk on his knees, feeling pain thrum up his body. He didn't care though, immediately working on getting the vine off of his neck. He unlooped it a little clumsily, but he could breathe again and he took deep inhales of that heavenly air. When his vision started to even out again seconds later, he looked down at the ground to see what had happened. He was shocked to see Lance pinned to the floor, a clawed hand holding his head down as his bayard was pried from his grip. Keith looked to the vine that had hung him to find it seemed to have snapped. Or, in this case, been shot.

The scene in front of them distracted the Xzylep warriors enough for the rest of the team to get out of their hold and unleash hell upon them all.

 

*

 

 **4\. Hiding**.

"Stay quiet!" Keith whisper-snapped at Pidge as she grumbled about the smell of the tunnel, "If it hears us we're screwed."

"You're the one talking." Pidge frowned in response, "Plus, you're a heavy breather. I can hear you from here." Keith put a defensive hand over his nose with a scowl. He wasn't a heavy breather...

The team were all split up, having a sinkhole open under their feet and dropping them all into separate tunnels. Pidge and Keith just happened to land together. Luckily, they'd all landed as duos. Hunk and Allura had been the first two to encounter the moles, a creature Allura seemed to know a lot about. Massive, monstrous things that had built these tunnels and ate anything they found. Their noses were like two tiny arched nostrils built into their skulls, they had no eyes leaving smell and sight two senses that weren't on their side. What they did have, however, were massive ears. This meant incredible hearing. Allura had warned them over the comms that they were attracted to sound so everyone had to stay quiet as they worked their way through the maze of tunnels to find the exit.

"Hey, guys, anyone out yet?" Pidge whispered into her comms. They got static for a few seconds before voice cracked through. Lance let out a cheer maybe a little louder than necessary and was quickly hushed by Shiro who told them that they had gotten out.

" _We win. You snooze, you lose._ " Lance said over the comms, gladly boasting.

"First the worst. Second the best." Pidge responded childishly. Keith fought he urge to roll his eyes.

" _We're through_!" Hunk's voice popped up.

 _"Third the one with the hairy chest_." Keith could pretty much hear the smug grin in Lance's voice. That idiot.

"Lance, do us all a favour and shut up. You're making too much noise." Keith growled into the comms. That immediately shut the red paladin up, he could hear the offended mumbling. That was when he heard Pidge whisper something about seeing the exit and, Keith peered forward to see the end of the tunnel, moonlight illuminating the trees outside. "It's not too far, easy." Keith said, relieved they finally found the exit. It was just their luck that it really wasn't easy.

A huff of air hit their backs just as they went to move forward. Keith's whole body tense and he slapped a hand over Pidge's mouth out of instinct. Thank god that made no sound. He turned his head ever so slightly to see that there was one of the moles, smaller than what he was expecting but still massively bigger than him, it could take a chunk out of his body with just one bite. It was standing there, small nostrils flaring like a bull ready to charge but it wasn't moving. It must hear something but couldn't tell if it was hearing right.

You're a heavy breather.

Keith came to that sudden realisation, immediately holding his breath. He stopped himself from letting it out, staying completely still, worried that if he moved a muscle then the mole would know they're there. He even went so far as to shut his eyes.

It felt like hours - even if it had only been roughly a minute - before the mole turned around and scurried off in the other direction. Keith's chest burned as he opened his eyes to make sure the mole was gone. He slowly let out the breath in a sigh of relief. So it had been his heavy breathing that had confused the mole. Pidge had been right. Had he not known then he would've continued and the mole may have decided to attack.

Something warm and wet ran across his palm and he jerked it close to his chest with a noise of disgust. Pidge glared at him, tongue still poking out of her mouth. "Don't touch my mouth again or I'll bite you." She said with a glare. Keith wiped his hand at his armour with a frown back at her.

"Lick me again and I'll kick you." Keith warned back.

"You wouldn't kick a girl." Pidge challenged.

"Try me."

"Once we get out of these stinking tunnels then I will." Pidge nodded to the exit, "Or would you prefer to be mole food?"

Hell no was Keith staying in here for that. When they got out, he definitely hadn't expected the full-blown kick to the back of the knees that had him on the floor. Pidge just grinned down at him, clapping her hands as if getting rid of dirt. That little ninja...

 

*

 

**5\. Kissing.**

Keith stepped into the observatory deck, wanting to clear his head. Usually, it would take a trip to the training room where he'd get his ass handed to him on a silver platter but, this evening (or as close to evening as it got on the castle ship), he wanted to go to the observatory and watch the stars. Coran had been the one to tell him of the observatory deck, had told him it's quiet there. Exactly what Keith needed.

He'd been feeling things towards Lance. That was the reason why he was here. He was feeling emotions he'd never felt before. He didn't want to feel them, especially for that moronic idiot who couldn't keep himself out of danger. He'd been slowly falling for the beautiful blue-eyed boy ever since he'd saved his life from drowning. That day, Keith had seen him in a different light. He wasn't just an idiot who couldn't keep himself out of danger, he was a hero who put himself in the line of danger in order to save others. He was a selfless bastard. And that was what could wind up with hurting Keith.

Keith let his eyes roam over the room as he walked in until they landed on a bundle of blankets sat by the windows. Keith paused in his step. Out of the blankets poked a head of dark-brown hair. Blue eyes rose to meet his. They locked gazes for a few long moments, just staying still in the silence. Then Keith moved. He probably should've turned and left, he normally would have turned and left, but the look on Lance's face had him walking towards the young man. He looked so drained. It wasn't a normal look on his face nor did Keith like.

Keith sat down next to the blanket burrito, staying silent the entire time. He came here to escape his conflicted feelings on Lance only to stay for Lance. The Cuban moved slowly, leaning his head on Keith's shoulder, hesitant yet gentle. He was scared to overstep the boundaries. Keith didn't push him off and he felt Lance relax, Keith was slightly tense. Lance was trusting him to be his shoulder to lean on. That was responsibility Keith had never had. However, Keith remained still, acting as a sturdy pillar for Lance to collect himself on. He didn't want to push him. He didn't have to.

"I almost lost you. Twice." Lance said, voice barely above a whisper as he pulled the blankets closer to his body. He didn't seem to realise the use of the pronoun. Keith did. He felt his heart skip a beat. "Don't ever... Don't stop breathing again. Never again." There was something in his voice that had Keith wanting to hold him close. So he did, he raised an arm and wrapped it around Lance's shoulders to pull him against his side.

"I promise." Keith whispered back. His eyes shut briefly. He may not be able to keep that promise. This war was unpredictable and they were only teenagers. They weren't built for fighting. The question that haunted Keith every night came back to his mind. Will all of them make it out of this alive?

The weight on his shoulder shifted slightly and he felt a nose press against him. Keith opened his eyes and look down at him to see Lance was hiding his face in his shoulder. Keith's hand that was on Lance's own shoulder, raised to run through the younger man's hair. He gently stroked his head, a calming gesture he learnt from Shiro. Lance seemed to calm at it, a small sigh escaping past his lips. They remained like that for a few more minutes, sitting in the silence that Keith was finding rather comfortable. Silence was something Keith was used to. He lived in the desert for years, he had had no one and had lived in silence when Shiro left him for Kerberos.

Then Lance raised his head. Keith turned his own to look at him, hand falling from Lance's hair. Their faces were so close, noses practically brushing against one another. Keith had never realised how bloody perfect Lance's skin was. The scar from the Xzyleps was still there but Keith would never call that a flaw. In fact, it made Lance more human. It was a reminder that he was a hero, he'd saved Keith's life. His eyes were gorgeously blue. Lance was studying his face. Keith had never seen him look so serious yet so soft. His sculpted eyebrows were pinched slightly and he lips were puckered slightly. It was a habit Lance had, Keith had discovered, he'd pucker his lips in concentration. A few more seconds passed.

Then Lance's lips were on his. Keith was sure he stopped breathing entirely. He broke his promise already. He didn't know what to do, how he was meant to response. His heart was beating a thousand times per second. That... That wasn't normal, right? Was he seeing stars? Wait, no, they're in space. Of course he's seeing stars. Shit. Why is his brain fizzling out on him? He needed to respond, he didn't know how. He couldn't stop the kiss, that would make Lance regret he even kissed him. Kiss back. Yes. How? In his oxygenless panic, his hand found its way back into Lance's hair and his torso turned so he could use his other hand on Lance's waist to pull him closed.

Lance led the kiss, he had the better experience, though it was soft and gentle. It wasn't pushing, it was hesitant just like when he'd leant his head on his shoulder. It was a kiss of finality, one of wanting to find out the answer once and for all. A gentle 'are you okay with this?' Keith, well Keith was more than okay. He had forgotten how to breathe. His cheeks were burning. He had fallen so hard for this boy. So bloody hard.

Lance pulled away after a few moments, blinking in surprise to see Keith's face a soft red as the black paladin stuttered for a response, something to say. All he could get out was words like, "Oh" and "Yes". Lance looked shocked, his own blush had spread to his ear.

"I think I just broke Keith Kogane."

 

*

 

**+1. Breath to give.**

"Keith! Move!" He heard Pidge shout. Keith heard Red growl, felt her bristle in anger. He turned his head just in time to see the cannon fire. The battle cruiser had updated, this weapon was far more powerful than any they'd encountered, it was scary how much damage it could do. And the Galra didn't care who it hit, having already destroyed many of its own with the cannon. Lance had labelled it the mega cannon when it first shot. Now it was shooting straight at Keith.

Keith knew Black was the fast, he could get out of there, but he froze. He heard his team scream for him.

Something hit Black, _hard_ , but Keith didn't feel any pain. There was a scream of agony that came from a familiar voice. A very, very familiar voice. Keith whipped Black around to see Red taking the brunt of the hit. The screaming went on for too long before the cannon finally stopping. Keith couldn't believe what just happened. Lance had hit Black out of the way in order to save Keith. And he got himself blasted in the process. Red was completely wrecked. Keith couldn't stand looking at it, she had been his lion before she had been Lance's and he still wanted her to stay safe but to see her like that with her power off and seemingly barely clinging onto what was left of her, it hurt. He heard the team hesitantly call for Lance. When there was no reply, Keith immediately thought the worse.

Red's glass had shattered, there was a hole in her side and wires poked out, sparking and sizzling. Worry washed over him, Black's worry for her sister. Keith felt his heart stop when he saw Lance just floating there. He wasn't inside Red anymore, he must've gone through the glass. He was just floating, no movement. Nothing.

Keith leapt to his feet. "Let me out." He demanded, putting on his helmet. When Black didn't open his jaw, Keith growled in frustration. "Let me the fuck out, Black! I have to get to him, please!" The lion's jaw opened and Keith wasted no time in running out. He leapt off the steel slope into the vacuum of space. His jet pack activated and he pushed forward to Lance's limp figure. The fight was still going on around them, Keith could hear panicked questions over the comms. He couldn't hear anything aside from the explosions through his comms. Sound didn't travel in space.

"Lance." He called softly as he floated to a stop beside the limp body. The inside of Lance's helmet was flashing red. He'd taken too much damage! Keith saw many holes in Lance's armour, the air inside coming out in whisps of white before disappearing into the darkness of space. He was losing his oxygen supply. Shit!

Keith scooped the young man into his arms and turned. He headed straight for Black, trying hard to cover as many of those holes as possible. Lance was completely limp in his arms. The blast had been so strong that it was a miracle Lance's helmet hadn't shattered upon impact with the beam. It may have dented, but the glass was keeping just enough oxygen in there. Though that oxygen was leaving pretty fast through the holes in Lance's armour. He bet the red lights were thanks to his lack of oxygen in the suit. He refused to look down at Lance's face, he didn't know what he was scared of seeing there. That familiar troubled expression when he thought no one was looking? Or nothing? Just, no expression at all on Lance's usually brightly grinning face.

After their kiss, the two of them hadn't spoken about it again. It had been two weeks. Every time they wanted to speak up about it to one another, something came in and interrupted whether it was the Galra or Coran needing help with chores around the castle. Keith didn't know what they were. Did the kiss mean anything? Lance was a flirt, Keith wouldn't put it passed him to do it within the heat of the moment. However, he'd never seen Lance look so vulnerable. He doubted Lance had been playing games.

Keith landed in Black jaws as she closed her mouth behind him. He immediately dropped to his knees, gently placing the limp paladin on the floor. His hands went straight to his helmet, tugging it off with ease and tossing it to the side. Lance's head rolled to the side. It was bruised, blood trickling down from somewhere in his hairline. The usually soft hair was already sticky with blood, causing clumps of brown to stick together. The spray of glass from Red's windshield had left cuts all over Lance's body, piercing through the places the armour didn't cover. Lance's features were completely calm, holding no emotion to them. It scared Keith. He was not losing him.

Keith placed two fingers to the skin just below Lance's jaw in search of a pulse point. Nothing. Not even a weak beat.

"L-Lance!" He cried as he practically ripped Lance's chest pieces off of him and threw them to the side. Terror clawed at his heart, gripping tightly and squeezing. His hands went to Lance's cheeks, patting at them frantically. He yanked his own helmet off and, once again, threw it to the side. "Come on, Lance. No, no, wake up. You're such an asshole! A selfless idiot!" His features crumbled as his hands went to the fallen Paladins chest. His fingers locked as he started compressions, CPR to get his heart started. Lance wasn't breathing. "Come on! You motherfu-" He dropped down, hand going to Lance's chin to open Lance's mouth, placing his own over it as he breathed oxygen into his lungs.

He was not going to let Lance be the one to stop breathing. It was Keith's thing. Keith was the one who was meant to take the blast. Keith had been the one who promised not to stop breathing, had promised not to leave Lance. Now it was Lance that had stopped breathing. Keith pulled back, returning to pushing down on his chest. He was not going to let him leave. No way!

"I'm g-going to beat your ass when you wake up. We'll g-go training and I'd beat yo-you." He said, eyes hard as he glared down at the still body, "Y-You'll whine about how I played dirty. I'd t-tell you the Galra wouldn't care for rules. They'd at-attack at any point." He breathed for Lance once again, ignoring the strain in his arm muscles. He was starting to grow breathless himself. They'd been taught CPR at the garrison, usually two people would be advised for it. "W-We'd end up bickering." He said. His voice cracked.

Drops of water fell onto his hands but he didn't stop pushing. When had he started crying? "Please, Lance, wake up. Please. I can't- fuck! I can't lose you." He bent down to give him more oxygen, eyes squeezed shut. It was ironic, really, the one who had promised he wouldn't stop breathing was breathing for someone else. One more breath, he breathed one more time for Lance. He gave him precious air, something the vacuum of space had taken from Lance.

When Keith pulled away, he looked down to see Lance was still motionless. Keith tried to stop himself from sobbing, he really did, but he hadn't been able to do so. He pulled Lance's body close to him, burying his face into the Cuban's shoulder. "It should've been me... You bastard..." He whimpered, "Fuck you. You asshole." He pulled the boy's body even closer as he let out another sob, his hand moving to the back of Lance's head, stroking the hair there.

Then he felt it. Red. She was back online, back in Keith's mind. She was angry, full of rage. Pain was there too, she was hurting. Hurting so much. Keith's body tensed upon hearing her roar. What he hadn't expected was for the boy in his arms to suddenly jolt to life, his body erupting in a coughing fit. Hands scrabbled at Keith's armour, gripping ahold of his chest plate. Keith pulled back, eyes shooting wide as Lance's head turned to look at him. Those blue eyes filled with confusion, probably not understanding what happened. But Keith's lips pulled back into a big smile. He was alive, Lance was alive!

"Lance!" He cried, pulling Lance back into the tight hug. This time, Lance hugged him back. He was alive. He was breathing. "I love you. I love you so damn much." Keith blurted, "I was so scared. You prick! I promised you I wouldn't stop breathing. That doesn't mean you can!"

He felt Lance hide his face in the crook of his neck, the armour making the position rather uncomfortable but neither of them cared. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Thank you, oh god. Keith, I love you too." Lance tightened his grip on Keith.

"I can't lose you." Keith's eyes shut as tears continued to fall down his cheeks, "Carry on breathing, please don't stop. Carry on breathing. For me."

"I will." Lance whispered back. There was a pause where they held each other in silence, Keith's sniffles were the only thing either of them could hear. Keith was just happy, so so happy, that Lance was alive and in his arms.

Then Lance spoke, breaking the silence. "Does this make me the damsel in distress?"

Keith laughed. He almost lost this. "Yeah, yeah it does."

"You'd make a good knight. You're strong and worthy and one hell of a swordsman. Plus, your armour isn't muddy."

Keith just chuckled. Keith adored this boy so much. He decided, he was never going to break that promise and he would do whatever it took to stop Lance from breaking it himself. They may be fighting a war but there was no way Keith was going to go out just yet. They had people to save, planets to protect and the Galra to fight. Zarkon to destroy. Keith couldn't do any of that if he was dead.

"Should we take Red back to the castle then join the fight again?" Keith suggested. A grin very slowly grew on Lance's face.

"Hell yeah. Let's kick some Galra booty."


End file.
